


Dirty Brothers

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sub Adam Milligan, Sub Dean Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks he’s in some seriously deep shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean thinks he’s in some seriously deep shit. Sure, he’s worked past the guilt that stems from his not-so-brotherly relationship with Sam, but Adam? That is a whole other level of fucked up he wasn’t ready for.

The kid is a goddamned spitfire, smart and smartmouthed in a way that would’ve made him proud if it wasn’t so goddamned infuriating - and so fucking hot. Still, Dean tries to let older brother irritation override any desire he has to fuck that smug look off of Adam’s face.

Dean’s shocked when he catches the boy outside Sam’s door, Adam clearly spying on their brother while Sam is jerking off, judging by the quiet moans from within. He presses up to the kid from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around him, clapping a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Don’t want Sam to know you’re out here, do ya?" he mutters. "Can’t imagine what he’d say about you creeping on him." Dean can feel Adam’s cheeks heat under his hand, and the boy slightly shakes his head no.

"You enjoying the show?," Dean goes on, skimming his other hand down to rest lightly on the bulge in Adam’s jeans. The dirty chuckle he muffles against Adam’s neck sends shivers down the boy’s spine. "Guess so. He’s fucking hot isn’t he?" 

Adam tenses, obviously confused and Dean huffs another laugh.

"S’okay, little brother," and damn if that isn’t the same gasp coming from Adam that usually comes from Sam at those words. "S’okay. I don’t blame you. Sammy’s hot, ripped and tanned and one hell of a fuck."

Adam’s hips jerk forward, nudging his hard cock against Dean’s palm and he groans, head tilting back to rest on Dean’s shoulder. “You like that idea? Burying your cock in that tight ass of his- or maybe the other way around? Our brother can fuck like a champ, you know, and he’s got the equipment for it… but you know that, don’t you Adam.”

Dean’s hand works as he talks, jerking the button on Adam’s jeans loose, and drawing his fly down. His fingers tease a little at Adam’s cock through his boxers before pushing under the tented fabric to stroke him slowly. Adam moans under his palm, hips twitching. 

On the other side of the door, Sam is still going, drawing it out like he always does when he plays alone, edging himself to the point of frustration before he’ll let himself come. Dean tips Adam’s chin back down with his hand. “Watch,” he murmurs, nipping at the younger man’s ear. “S’what you came for right? Watch close, little brother, and maybe I’ll let you come.”

Adam shudders and jerks every time Dean drags him to the brink and yanks him back from it, mirroring Sam’s actions. Dean knows better than Adam when Sam is getting close to losing it, and the youngest brother is getting desperate. He tries to pull away, to take himself in hand, but Dean sinks teeth firmly into his neck in warning.

"You’ll come when I say you can," he growls, and is gratified when Adam stops struggling, settling for thrusting up into Dean’s grip. Sam finally jerks himself hard and fast, and Dean follows suit on Adam’s cock. He grunts "Come," into Adam’s ear a split second before Sam cries out, come splattering across his abs, and Dean can feel Adam’s spurting over his hand as the boy jerks in his arms.

Adam slumps back in Dean’s hold, panting and Dean loosens the hand over his mouth to let the boy catch his breath. They’re both startled, though, when Sam jerks the bedroom door open, face flushed and eyes dark.

"Get the fuck in here. Now," Sam demands, yanking them forward and slamming the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean’s heart is pounding as Sam drags him and Adam into Sam’s room, slamming the door shut behind them. He thinks, at first, he’s about to get seriously reamed for touching the young man, for cheating on Sam and possibly for aiding Adam in spying on his private time.

All this runs through his reeling mind until Sam sucks Dean’s come-coated fingers into his mouth, lapping them clean before swiping his tongue across the palm and pulling away with a satisfied smirk. “Enjoy the show, guys?” he says smugly, and goddamn- Sam enjoyed it.

"You dirty fuck," Dean says almost laughing. "You fucking knew."

"Known for a while," Sam grins, turning to Adam and pulling him forward before the kid bolts. Sam trails his fingers through the come on Adam’s lower belly, sneaking just below the top of his barely-clinging jeans. "Someone has a thing for watching their big brother jack off, huh Adam?"

"Please, I’m sorry, I didn’t-" Adam stutters, but Sam cuts him off by pressing come-coated fingers to his lips.

"Shh, Adam, I didn’t say I minded, did I? And Dean certainly didn’t seem to either. Now, be a good boy. Suck."

Dean groans as Adam accepts Sam’s fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean and moaning a little as Sam pulls them out. “He’s sure got a pretty mouth, Dean,” Sam says, flicking his tongue lightly against the corner of Adam’s lips. He chuckles as the young man tries to chase the contact. “Eager, too. Think we can work with that. What do you think, Adam? Dean’s the only one who hasn’t gotten off yet, seems a little unfair to me. Why don’t you help him out?”

Dean, to be honest, is a little startled, but tries to keep his expression calm. He’s even more startled when Adam nods, almost shyly, eyes turned toward the floor.

"Dean, lean up against the desk there. Adam, shirt off and get on your knees." They obey without a word; Dean has always loved when Sam takes control like this, and judging by how quickly Adam scrambles to follow orders, he does, too.

Still, Dean wasn’t quite ready for the sight of his youngest brother on his knees, bare-chested and fly still open, looking up at Dean through thick lashes.

"Take him out, Adam. Dean, you can touch his hair and shoulders, but don’t pull," Sam orders, sitting on the edge of the bed to watch.

Dean licks his lips, leaning back just a little to rest his hands on the desktop and spreading his legs to give Adam a little room to work. Adam slides his hands up Dean’s thighs, and his hands are trembling just a little as he reaches for Dean’s fly.

"Adam, look at me," Dean says softly, finally finding his voice. Adam looks up, too demure looking in his position on the floor. "You sure you want this? You-you don’t have to."

Adam looks stunned for a moment, then pulls himself together, hands more sure now as he frees Dean’s cock. Dean spares a moment to glance up at Sam, hoping he hasn’t stepped out of bounds, but Sam flashes him a quick smile and nod before Adam snatches his attention back by licking over his cock head.

Dean moans low as he looks back down; Adam’s eyes are glued on him as he rests Dean’s cock on his tongue, sucking just a little at the head and lapping at the underneath. He grows bolder, slowly taking in more and more until he sets a rhythm bobbing up and down on his brother’s cock. Dean rests a gentle hand against his cheek, stroking a thumb over the corner of Adam’s stretched lips.

"Fucking pretty," he groans, and it earns an answering one from Adam as his eyes flutter shut. Dean’s hand shifts to the back of Adam’s head, stroking through his hair before settling, feeling the bobbing motion as his brother - fuck, his  _little_ brother - sucks his cock.

Adam has his hands on Dean’s hips, and gradually pulls him closer, trying to take Dean all the way in. He gags a little, and pulls back, panting for breath. Dean tries to tell him he doesn’t have to, not his first time (cause no way has Adam done this before, and fuck isn’t that something) but Adam shakes his head furiously and goes right back to it.

Eventually, he forces Dean into his throat, eyes watering as he looks back up and it strikes Dean what Adam needs. “Fuck yes, so good. You’re such a good boy for me, for  _us,_  aren’t you little brother?” he says roughly and yes. Adam whines just a little and closes his eyes, the tears gathered there spilling over, and Dean strokes them away with his fingers. 

"Fuck, you two are killing me," Sam whispers from the bed, and when they look over they find him slowly stroking his cock and biting his lower lip. "Use your hands, Adam. One on his balls, the other to stroke." 

Adam pulls back a little and sets to work again, and fuck Dean isn’t gonna last like that. His hands are clamped on the edge of the desk, and he’s fighting to not thrust into the boy’s mouth. “Gonna fuckin’ come,” Dean grits, not sure if he has permission to, and not really sure if he’s addressing Sam or Adam more. 

"Come, Dean," Sam says firmly, and Dean is gone, hips jerking just a little as he floods Adam’s mouth with come. Adam holds it there, and for a moment Dean thinks he’s going to spit it out. Instead, the youngest brother turns to show Sam his full mouth before swallowing it. 

"Jesus, kid," both older brothers moan in unison. Adam flushes bright red, but willingly goes when Dean pulls him up for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam’s mouth is hot and wet, the flavor of Dean’s come lingering as Dean kisses him. He nips the boys lip as he pulls away, turning his attention to Sam’s place on the bed.

Sam smiles slow, and sweet, but with enough of a hint of a dark edge that Dean knows they aren’t even close to done here. It sends a little shiver down Dean’s spine.

"Come here, both of you," Sam says, beckoning them toward the bed. His eyes flick between them as they approach. Their faces are flushed pink from orgasm, Adam’s lips are wetly red, and their jeans are still open from before.

 

The brothers stand on either side of Sam, and he smiles up at them, resting hands on their hip and stroking gently. “You did so well, Adam. Would you like more?” It’s a tease and a genuine question all in one, and it reminds Dean of the earlier fumblings of their relationship. Dean had feared taking advantage of an impressionable younger brother, and Sam worried over taking too much from a brother who’d always given him everything.

Adam’s voice is sure when he speaks, and Dean feels the last of the anxious knot in his stomach unwind. “Yes, Sam, Dean… please.”

Sam guides them back just a bit to give him room to stand. He kisses Adam first, quick and gentle, murmuring for the boy to strip as he pulls away. He moves to Dean and pulls him close; their kiss is searching, then hot. They both want this, want Adam.

A quiet noise from the boy draws their attention, and he’s naked next to them, vainly trying to hide his half-hard cock with his hands. Their brother is thin, but muscled, and it reminds Sam strongly of a teenage Dean’s build.

"None of that, now," Sam says gently, tugging Adam’s hands down to his sides. "There’s no shame, here, okay? Nothing to hide." He draws Adam closer and together they strip Dean out of his clothes.

Adam loses himself for a moment, stroking his hands over strong arms and scarred skin, Dean paler than Sam’s, but freckled. It’s a wonder, an amazing thing that he’s here like this, in the way he’s only allowed himself to fantasize about a few times. Sam steps forward, tipping his head down for a kiss and it’s fierce; Dean’s kisses were intense but Sam’s were like a claim and a demand for submission all in one.

He tries to keep up with Sam’s kiss at first, but eventually Adam lets himself go a little slack in the man’s arms, allowing Sam to take what he wants and just following his lead. He’s rewarded with the feel of Sam’s lips curving into a smile against his. “Good, little brother,” Sam hums as he pulls away, and warmth at the praise curls in Adam’s stomach. Dean groans low at how the phrase rolls off Sam’s tongue, and Sam laughs. “On the bed now,” he instructs, pushing Adam lightly.

Adam obeys immediately, craving more of what his brothers have to offer. He lays back, resting his hands on his belly for lack of anything else to do with them, watching the movements of the older men. Dean, at Sam’s direction, sits next to Adam on the bed, back up against the headboard. Sam is rummaging through a bag on his desk, and he comes up with lube in hand, tossing it so it lands next to Adam’s knee. 

The youngest brother gulps a little when Sam reaches the bed and starts crawling up it, large body dwarfing his own. Normally gentle brown eyes are dark with heat and hunger, and Adam is grateful when Dean threads fingers through his hair in a calming gesture. Sam settles chest to chest with Adam, studying his face and nudging a knee between Adam’s legs. 

Sam starts with nips along Adam’s neck, pressing harder on the places that make him moan. He moves over his chest, teasing at one nipple and then the other with his tongue before gently tugging them between his teeth. Sam grins when Adam gasps, arching toward his mouth. 

"Sounds like Dean’s not the only one who enjoys that," Sam says before biting down again, harder this time, and he’s not disappointed in the reaction it gets. Adam’s hands clasp his hair as he lets loose a cry, hips nudging Sam’s leg. Sam laps at the nipple to soothe the sting before sitting up. "Behind him, Dean. Adam, sit up." Sam rearranges them  quickly, settling Adam so he’s essentially in Dean’s lap, legs on the outside of his older brother’s. Sam has Dean thread his arms through Adam’s, like he’s holding Adam still, and it sends a dirty thrill through them all.

Sam resettles between his brother’s legs, leaning forward to lap along the cut of Adam’s pecs and dip his tongue into his navel. He noses along the thin trail of hair leading to Adam’s cock, hard against his belly. Sam purposefully skims by it, moving down to rest between Dean’s knees. “Keep him wide for me, Dean.” 

Dean nods and spread his legs wider, baring Adam to Sam’s exploring hands and mouth. Nails skim down the tender skin of Adam’s thighs, making him shiver as Sam breathes warmly over his balls. Adam is expecting a lick there, for Sam to take him into his mouth, and his hips jerk in surprise when Sam licks him much lower than that. Dean’s arms tighten, holding him in place and Adam can’t help but whimper. 

Sam rims him thoroughly, moving up occasionally to tease at Adam’s balls; licking and sucking and once even carefully taking the sensitive skin between his teeth. Adam is a mess on Dean’s lap, driven wild by Sam’s tongue and Dean’s moans and the bites being places along his neck. 

"Love that, huh? Sam’s good with his mouth, too, just like you. Could make you come just like this couldn’t he?" Dean starts up his dirty talk again, and Adam nods, but then shakes his head, making Dean laugh. "Yeah, don’t want that, do you? No, you’re holding out for that big cock of his. Waiting for it to stretch you wide, and we’ll find out just what kind of cockslut you are." 

Sam groans at that, his movements stopping as he slides back up to smother Dean’s words with a kiss, pressing Adam tightly between them.

"Dirty fucking mouth," Sam says low. "You’ve always got such a dirty mouth, Dean." His eyes flick to Adam’s face for a moment before going back to Dean’s. "You think he’s a cockslut? Maybe one just like  _you_ , hm, big brother? We’ll have to see what Adam thinks, let him watch as I fuck you, so he can see how strung out you are.”

Adam can feel Dean’s heaving breaths behind him, the way his arms have gone a little slack as Sam’s attentions have distracted him, enough that Adam slips down and can feel Dean’s cock nudging against his ass. He grinds down a little, giving a little smile when Dean moans, but it’s cut off quick when Sam lays a stinging slap to the inside of both their thighs. It leaves a red mark behind, and Dean yanks Adam back into position. 

"None of that," Sam growls. "You’ll get another turn, Dean, as soon as I get mine." He picks up the lube from the bed, spreading some on his fingers, swiping those over Adam’s hole before getting more and popping the cap shut. 

Adam tenses and Dean can feel it, pressing an oddly tender kiss to the kid’s temple. “Relax. It’ll be easier, trust me,” he coaxes, and Adam tries to follow Dean’s advice, laying back in the hold of strong arms. 

Sam’s fingers rub and trace his hole before one tentatively pushes at the rim. He takes his time, stroking it shallowly in and out, before pausing and pushing in on one slow stroke. Adam feels his face heat when Sam meets his eyes. 

"I- I like to finger myself when I imagine thatyou’refuckingme," Adam finishes in one breath, looking away from Sam because it’s just too hard to hold the man’s gaze. 

"How many can you take?" Sam asks, and Adam looks up in surprise.

"Two." 

Sam gets a bit more lube, then pushes two long fingers deep into Adam, making him gasp at the depth. He’d never been able to reach quite that deep, not on his own and the feeling makes his cock twitch. Sam strokes those fingers in and out a couple of times before pulling out all the way and pushing in three. There’s definitely a stretch this time, a sting, but the pad of one finger skims along Adam’s prostate and he gives off a sharp cry. 

Dean is laughing and Sam is grinning, fingering Adam wet and loose, sneaking in just a bit of his pinky before sliding his fingers out. He skims wet fingers along his cock, stroking a couple times before adding a small dab of lube to slick himself. Sam moves forward on his knees, settling more definitively between his brothers’ thighs. One hand is on his cock, pressing it up against Adam’s hole. The other comes to rest on the younger man’s shoulder. 

"Do you want this?" Sam asks firmly, giving Adam another chance to back out even as he punctuates his last word with pressure from his cock. 

Adam clears his throat, gone hoarse with lust and manages a raspy “Please.”

His head drops down against Dean’s shoulder when Sam starts pushing in, thick cock pressing deep and forcing him wide. That first slide is a revelation that leaves Adam gasping, and the slow thrust that follows is like an affirmation. 

Sam fucks like he kisses, intense and demanding, drawing every reaction out of Adam that he can. Hard deep thrusts to make him gasp and moan, shallow to make him beg, and, once he figures out the right angle to hit Adam’s prostate, pointed thrust to shove cries out of his little brother’s throat. 

Adam know’s he’d be thrashing if not for Dean’s hold, and every tug he makes against muscled arms, coupled the tease of Dean’s cock just below where Sam is fucking into him, only drives him wilder. 

Sam’s breathing starts to go ragged, thrusts fast and shallow and Adam knows he’s close to coming. He’s desperate for a hand on his cock, begging, but Sam ignores his pleas. He just fucks deep into Adam, holding there as he comes with a growl. 

Sam only pauses long enough to catch his breath, letting out a panted laugh when he registers Adam’s begging. He looks up at his brother’s faces, Adam’s wrecked and desperate, Dean’s dark and hungry and grins. 

"Just hold on," he huffs, leaning back to look at where his cock is buried in his little brother. Adam is pink and stretched around him, hole twitching as he drags slowly out, stopping with only the head inside. Sam reaches below them, wrapping his fingers around Dean’s cock, guiding it upward to rest just next to where he’s still inside Adam. 

"Y-you’re not going to- " Adam starts, eyes going wide. 

"Maybe later," Sam says offhandedly, "you’re not going to be able to take us both without a lot of prep. No, I just want… " He doesn’t finish the sentence, tugging his hips back so his cock slides free. 

"Fuck! Sam!" Dean cries out suddenly, and Adam suddenly realizes what Sam wanted as he feels the slow slide of hot come out of him. Out of him, and directly onto Dean’s waiting cock. Adam clenches experimentally, and he can feel more come slip out of him. By the choked sound Dean makes, pressing his face against Adam’s shoulder, he can feel it, too. 

"You ready?" Sam asks, gaze focused on Adam, who can only nod. He’s ready, so fucking ready with one brother’s come dripping out of him and the other’s hard cock just below him. "Adam," Sam prompts.

"Yes, fuck yes, please," Adam says desperately, knowing he isn’t going to last long and wanting one of his brothers’ cocks in him when he comes. 

Dean lowers their legs a little, letting Adam slip down enough that he sinks onto Dean’s waiting cock, held in place by Sam. It’s slick with Sam’s come, filling Adam easily as Dean pushes up until they’re pressed flush. Dean sets an harsh rhythm, a testament to his own desperation. Sam is watching intently, eyes flicking from his brothers’ faces to where they’re joined and back. Dean gives a particularly hard thrust when Sam’s hand moves down out of Adam’s line of sight between their legs, then those long fingers are teasing around Adam’s stretched rim. 

It’s a shock when on Dean’s next thrust in, one of Sam’s fingers shoves in next to it. He holds it there as Dean fucks into Adam, faster now and they’re both moaning at the tight fit. The pace grows unsteady, and Sam is suddenly stroking Adam’s cock, causing him to clamp down on Dean’s cock and Sam’s finger. 

"You can come." 

Dean pulls Adam down fully onto his cock, biting down on his shoulder as he comes with a muffled shout, Adam’s hips jerking as he comes as well, with the permission he didn’t know he was waiting for. 

Gingerly, Sam pulls Adam up as Dean’s arms go lax, flipping him over so he’s facedown on the bed next to their older brother. Adam allows himself to be moved, closing his eyes as he comes down from the high. He registers Dean sliding down the bed, flopping down on his back with a contented sigh. There’s a nudge at his hole, and he starts a little. 

"Shh," Sam soothes, rubbing a hand over his lower back. "Just relax." The nudge turns into a press, and there’s something firm sliding into Adam’s hole. 

"Sam?" he asks tentatively, picking his head up. The movement stops immediately.

"It’s a plug. Dean and I … don’t like to waste come. I’d like for it to stay in you after we  fuck you." Sam’s tone is torn between dominating and questioning. Adam answers it by nodding and laying back down. The plug is pushed the rest of the way in, base nestled between his cheeks. A damp cloth swipes around it, presumably cleaning the excess away. 

Sam joins them on the bed, and Adam is shuffled to the middle on his back, brothers curled in facing him. They join hands on his belly quietly.

"You’re alright with this?" Dean asks. "We don’t expect anything, and you can stop whenever you want. Just so we’re clear." 

"Crystal," Adam yawns. "But I’ve wanted this for a long time. You’re not getting rid of me any time soon."

It’s odd falling asleep in bed with his siblings, especially with a plug in his ass, but Adam is worn out enough that it doesn’t take him long. In his drowsy state, he wonders how much Sam meant it when he talked about fucking Dean in front of him. He’d have to ask him when they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's done it's done it's done. There will def be more Wincestigan, and this may even become a !verse, but this fic is done.


End file.
